


Just a Friendly Recommendation

by The_Mouse_of_Anon



Series: AquaFan Week (Devilfish Ahoy!) [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: AquaFan Week 2016, Day 6: Friends, La'gaan has interesting friends, La'gaan is long-suffering, La'gaan wants to complain, Lori is a bit of a troll, M/M, and really wants to rant about Eddie, pre-Devilfish, you can't tell nice people that you don't like someone else because that person is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_of_Anon/pseuds/The_Mouse_of_Anon
Summary: La'gaan was frustrated and thoroughly annoyed by the newbie on the team. Really, Eddie was just insufferablyniceand it was driving La'gaan crazy. So what did he do? Try to rant to his closest friends in Atlantis online. Only thing is, it's really hard to get away with venting when one of your friends insists on arguing reason and the other just wants to make you squawk.((Written for Day 6 of AquaFan Week 2016.))





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one takes place before _Family Holidays Aren't All They're Cracked Up To Be_ , so this is officially the earliest one in the series timeline-wise. (Definitely going to have the order listed at the end of the seventh fic.)
> 
> Since the prompt for this one was 'friends' I thought it was a good opportunity to bring in Blubber and Lori. The screen names I just randomly thought up and found amusing. n.n

Blubbel0fth3sea: _So… It’s been a while._

Fishpuns@relife: _I know. Sorry about that. Things up here have been… Well… You know._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _I know. I know neither you or Kaldur have been able to talk about the specifics, but even with everything having been sorted out I know it can’t be easy._

Fishpuns@relife: _What Blubber? You going to try to give me some random words of encouragement? I realize I’m a wreck most of the time, but come on!_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _I don’t pity you. You know that._

Fishpuns@relife: _Blubber, if you bring_ that _up I’m done for the night. Today’s been frustrating enough._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _I promise I’m not bringing_ that _up. Just… Do you want to talk about it? What happened today, I mean?_

La’gaan sighed. There was a lot that he’d spared Blubber and Lori from having to hear, both from before he’d arrived at the Conservatory and after he’d joined the team. Though he trusted them both and had nothing but the utmost respect for them, there was a part of him that wanted to protect both of them from the worst things he’d seen. 

This though… it wasn’t terrible so much as whining. And one thing La’gaan _hated_ was whining needlessly to his friends. The idea of complaining when he felt he didn’t have any real room to complain was an uncomfortable one. But still, he owed to it Blubber to not go completely silent on him.

Fishpuns@relife: _You shouldn’t have to listen to my whining._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _You whine? Never. Come on La’gaan, tell me what’s so frustrating. You know you want to._

Fishpuns@relife: _You’re relentless._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Have to be. You’d go all quiet on everyone otherwise. :)_

Despite himself, La’gaan smiled at that. Sometimes his friends knew him too well, even if there were things he refused to talk about.

Fishpuns@relife: _Fine, you win. It’s the damned newbie on the team. He’s annoying the hell out of me._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Kid Devil, right?_

Fishpuns@relife: _Yeah._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Is he really obnoxious?_

That was hard to answer. La’gaan wanted to say that Eddie was infuriatingly nice, but he knew that wouldn’t go over well with Blubber. Part of what had drawn La’gaan and Blubber together as friends was how calming and considerate Blubber was. It was like an unwritten rule; you just could _not_ tell one of the nicest people you knew that someone else was infuriating because they were nice.

Blubbel0fth3sea: _La’gaan?_

Fishpuns@relife: _It’s hard to explain. He just sands my gills._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…So in other words you find him annoying, but you don’t have a real reason why._

Fishpuns@relife: _I have a reason! It’s just…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _One you think I’m not going to approve of._

Fishpuns@relife: _…I know you. And I know exactly what you’d say. ‘Give him a chance.’ ‘If you can’t come up with a better excuse than that, then you need to try harder.’ ‘Stop being such a grump.’ ‘Maybe he’s really nice and you’ll get along with him if you stop being such a grouch.’_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…If you’ve figured that out without even telling me what’s going on and why he’s annoying you, then maybe you should listen. You kind of have a bad habit of trying to pick fights._

Fishpuns@relife: _I do_ not.

Blubbel0fth3sea: _You do so. You’re the one who risked being expelled at least ten times due to the fights you got into._

Fishpuns@relife: _Hey, I didn’t_ start _any of those. I wasn’t the one picking fights._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _And most of those you could have swam away, but you got into a fight anyway._

Fishpuns@relife: _I thought you were trying to_ help _me instead of trying to tell me I’m being unreasonable?_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _I didn’t tell you that you’re being unreasonable, you pretty much said it yourself by telling me what you’d think I’d say._

La’gaan rolled his eyes and leaned back from the keyboard, considering what he was going to say. He didn’t want to snap at Blubber, but he also didn’t want to agree with him. Unfortunately for La’gaan, the fact remained that Blubber tended to be more level-headed than he was. Not that La’gaan would admit it, but it had led to plenty of instances where La’gaan had been left sulking because Blubber was right and he knew it even when he wanted to hold on to his anger. One of the few things that occasionally annoyed La’gaan about Blubber was the fact that the whale-like atlantean was almost never wrong.

Fishpuns@relife: _You’re not helping._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _You know I’m right. Even if it’s in the abstract._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Lori says you’re being ridiculous. She also says that if he annoys you that much then you should be friends with him so that he can “annoy you forever”._

Fishpuns@relife: _...You can tell Lori she has a sick sense of humor. If I wanted to be annoyed to death or be tempted to commit murder, I’d look for Ronal._

Even thinking about that bigoted purist bastard made La’gaan want to punch a wall. Still, now wasn’t the time and he didn’t feel like dredging up any memories of the things Ronal had done.

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…_

Fishpuns@relife: _Do I even_ want _to know?_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Sorry, Lori was talking to me. I’m not repeating what she said. It’s completely inappropriate, and if anyone swam by while she said it I think people would be talking for a month._

Fishpuns@relife: _Greeeeeaaat…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _La’gaan, I’m not going to tell you to stop being you, but if he hasn’t done anything to give you a good reason to dislike him, then at least try to be nice to him._

Fishpuns@relife: _That’s the thing Blubber! I’ve snapped at him, been rude, nearly told him off I don’t know_ how many times _now, and_ it. does. NOTHING. _He doesn’t take me seriously in the slightest and he keeps on popping up pretty much wherever I am and every time I get to the point where I want to punch him outright he somehow figures it out before there’s even a_ hint _and will give me space even when I didn’t_ say _anything and he KEEPS COMING BACK._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _…_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Hey La’gaan, it’s Lori. Quick comment: if he’s annoying you that much over him being nice and considerate while being able to handle you in full-blown grump mode, then you may as well accept the fact that you’ve got a crush on him. Admit it, ask him out, go out with him. It’ll be better for everyone involved and everyone’ll be happy. And if I see a picture or two I wouldn’t object._

Fishpuns@relife: _LORI! Neptune’s Beard, what is_ wrong _with you?!_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Just looking out for a friend. Besides, you’re over M’gann, right? Why not swim out to new waters?_

Fishpuns@relife: _You’re going to kill me, you know that?! I can not believe you!_

Blubbel0fth3sea: _It’s good for you. Besides, you can be kind of oblivious sometimes. Who better to tell you the obvious than me?_

Fishpuns@relife: _I’m not talking to you._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Fine. Be that way. But when it happens I’ll tell you I told you so._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Sorry about that. She kind of pushed me out of the way._

Fishpuns@relife: _…She’s going to send me to an early grave._

Blubbel0fth3sea: _Sorry. :( Just… try a little harder to get along? Okay? Maybe you’ll find him less annoying then._

Fishpuns@relife: _…No promises, but thanks Blubber. I’ll talk to you later._

La’gaan gave an aggravated sigh as he signed off. Him and Eddie— _riiiiiight_. That was as likely to happen as the entirety of the oceans being engulfed in flames. At least Blubber had a point.

“Leave it to Lori to make me question her sanity,” he grumbled. Sometimes being friends with Lori and Blubber was entirely too frustrating— especially when they were right or were just trying to make him squawk. And even if he wouldn’t admit it out loud, sometimes that was what friends were for.


End file.
